toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emiko Homura
Appearance Emiko and Luna have a lot of differences between them. While this is easily seen on a physical level their differences go much deeper than that. One example is while Luna alongside Genki is one of GALE's supportive members Emiko is part of GALE's vanguard alongside the famous level 5 esper Sylph. While Luna is often confused for a child due to her height and size, Emiko's physicality clearly reflects her age. If anything there appears to be one or two occasions where visitors to Academy City confuse her to be closer to 20 than 18. At 176 centimeters Emiko is the second tallest member of GALE behind Arata and is slightly above average for someone her age. While she is rarely the tallest person in a room, Emiko is usually the second or third tallest in the room; standing above most others. As one would expect from one who holds the position of vanguard Emiko's figure leans more toward athletic than slender. Specifically her legs, abdominal, wrists, and shoulders appear to have the most definition due to how much time she has put into kendo. Due to how she uses the fire side of her pyromaster power, specifically pyrokinetic combat and swordsmanship, she is often seen with minor burns on her arms and legs, which is why she clothing that covers those areas or at least athletic tape to wrap around the burns. Emiko's second most defining physical feature is her flaming red hair that goes all the way down below her waist. Personality Relationships History Abilities Pyromaster Emiko's esper ability is known as "Pyromaster" and it grants her the ability to generate and manipulate fire, heat, and other het-related phenomena. With Pyromaster being among the rarest of the elemental master abilities, Emiko status as a level makes her one of the stronger pyromasters in Academy City. There two sides to Emiko's ability: active and passive. One a passive level, Emiko's AIM Diffusion Field heats up the air around her to an uncomfortable 100 degrees Fahrenheit creating a field of heat around her. This heat field fluctuates with her emotions. Increasing with intense emotions like rage or fear and lessening with weaker emotions. This field can protect her from extreme cold and makes it difficult for espers under level 4 with cold-based abilities to use their powers as the field of heat often instantly neutralizes it. At higher temperatures it is capable of causing physical damage to the area around her. Heat and fire manipulation are the active effects of Emiko's esper power allowing her to freely generate and manipulate fire and heat to use it for a wide variety of purposes typically close range to incorporate her flames with physical combat due to her experience with martial arts and kendo. In fights she is typically seen wrapping her limbs or sword in combat to use its heat and energy to increase the strength of her attacks. While that is how she typically uses fire she isn't limited to only that and has demonstrated the ability to use her flames in a wide variety of ways such as molding it into different shapes or spewing jets or explosive balls of flames among other things. The fire side of her power is not only the strongest side of her power, but it also the most interesting part of her power for researchers. This is because unlike normal fire espers, Emiko is able to freely control the composition of her flames allowing her to generated different types of fire most notably a type of fire with many similarities to greek fire. While this does give her a big advantage over other pyrokinesists it does come with some drawbacks. She is only able to generated fire that is no more than 2700 degrees Fahrenheit even though she can heat stuff up to 4000 degrees with her heat manipulation. Only with Luna's help can she generate hotter flames because Luna can enhance her esper powers. The second major drawback is its range. Emiko doesn't keep her flames close to her body because she likes to, but rather she has no choice. Pyromaster is an ability not fit for large outputs. The farther her flames are from her the weaker they become. At a distance of 10 feet her flames become not much stronger than a level 2 pyrokinesists. Lastly, this difference means generating and manipulating fire is an activity akin to exercise. Generating and manipulating fire is physically exhausting, which means that, unlike other espers, there is a limit to how much she can use her fire abilities. *'Cauterization:' *'Thermal Decomposition:' Other Skills Medical Knowledge Combative Prowess High Heat Tolerance Emiko constant exposure to heat as a result of her quirk has caused her body to build a high tolerance to it allowing her to endure temperatures that would otherwise be painful or even harmful. This high tolerance is the secret to how she is able to wrap parts of her body, such as her fists or feet, in flames when she is fighting. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 4 Espers